Fact or Fiction?
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: A few insights on commonly made mistakes...


I don't own Inuyasha

Fact or fiction?

This is a little insight to some things that fans get wrong. Spoilers

First:

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father loved Sesshoumaru's mother. Myth.

How do I know? Simple: Inuyasha is born, and in the third movie Inu no Taisho says "I can't afford to loose her" in reference to Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother, geniuses). Some people think that Inu no Taisho loved both women, but this is just ridiculous as we all know that dogs are loyal. Which brings me to another point.

Second:

Sesshoumaru's mother is dead. Myth.

The above point may seem a little speculative (to those closed-minded people), but there is no doubt that Sesshoumaru's mother is still alive in the canon plot. For those who haven't got past episode 167, she appears in the manga when Sesshoumaru-tachi go visit her. Anyway,

Third:

Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagura. Myth.

I mean, seriously, people? Where do you get that from? Rin grows up and then how is he going to resist? (Okay, on to the evidence. This point is not going to prove that the Sess/Rin couple works, but that he was never in love with Kagura.) In the manga, Kagura dies. So tough, that couple doesn't work out. And even if she hadn't, Sesshoumaru's purpose in the entire story (after he got over that little phenomenon of chasing after Tetsusaiga) is to kill Naraku, which also would have killed Kagura as his detachment. How do I know this? Just before Naraku dies, Byakuya of the mirage (I'm not sure if I spelled that right. You know who I mean. The guy whose eyeball comes out in the manga) states that as Naraku's incarnation he would only die with him. Kagura was already long dead at that point.

Forth:

Wedding rings exist. Myth.

The tradition of wedding/engagement rings didn't appear in Japan until the Meiji era (a little over 150 years ago, I think), so Kagome, Sango and Rin do not get wedding rings. Do your research, people!

Fifth:

A mating mark on Rin's neck made by Sesshoumaru will make her immortal. Myth.

Because, seriously, if that were possible then Inu no Taisho would've done the same to Izayoi. And we're not told how she dies, so it must have been from old age, right? So, no…

For the smart asses who have read my fic _High School Story_, I put the bite mark in just because I think it's a cute idea. Moving on.

Sixth:

Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama is his tail. Myth.

I mean, in episode 35 when he is lying injured in the clearing (yeah, the episode he meets Rin), he takes off the pelt and rests his head on it. Could he do that if it was a permanent body part? No…

Seventh:

Sesshoumaru fights Inuyasha to make him stronger. Myth.

The very thought of this is laughable. To those who disagree, watch the anime just a _little_ more closely. It is painfully obvious that they hate each other's guts.

Eighth:

Sesshoumaru's markings are makeup. Myth.

As if! Do you really think he would wear _makeup?_ Get a life, people!

So anyway, when Inuyasha becomes a full youkai he gets the markings he inherited from his father (the bluish stripes on each cheek). Do you think he, when about to die, stepped aside with a mirror and makeup brush to add them just to seem intimidating? I don't think that would be his main priority at those times… Therefore, Sesshoumaru's markings are not makeup, but something he was born with.

Ninth:

All hanyou lose their youkai power on a new moon. Myth.

This is only when Inuyasha's time is. So, Sesshoumaru and Rin's children do not become human on a new moon. Inuyasha does because he was born during a lunar eclipse, so when the moon disappears so does his power. In the anime Jinenji, the hanyou who has his own herb garden, loses his youkai strength and appearance during the _day_ of some random time (the episode was _Jaken Falls Ill_ – I don't know what number it was) when Rin goes to find him. Also, Inuyasha-tachi fight a hanyou in one episode (I don't know his name or what episode it was, but it was the one with the fake Shikon Jewels) who loses his youkai strength when the sun rises and becomes a hanyou when it sets. Therefore, the new moon is just something that happens to Inuyasha.

And finally:

Aun is a two-headed horse youkai. Myth.

Take a closer look. A horse with scales? I don't think so…

Hope this clears up a few points for everyone.

For those who wish to start arguments with me on my opinions, this piece was written as HUMOR. It was meant to be FUNNY. Sorry if you don't see it that way, but personally I thought it was hilarious. That could just be me, though.


End file.
